1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor vehicle turntables that may be utilized to turn motor vehicles about a pivot point so that the motor vehicles may be rotated to a direction different than their direction when driven onto the turntable. In many instances, such as narrow driveways, automobile showrooms, garages or the like, it is useful to be able to change the direction of a vehicle when there is not adequate room to turn the vehicle as it is being operated. This invention provides a unique turntable for permitting redirectional rotation of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicle turntables have been known for years. U.S. Pat. No. 1,237,022 discloses an early motor vehicle turntable. These turntables have taken various forms and configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,935 discloses a turntable which utilizes powered cylinders to rotate it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,674 discloses an aircraft turntable with an elaborate, heavy duty positioning apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,798 discloses an automobile turntable with a large, expensive circular gear to turn the turntable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,404 discloses a heavy duty turntable utilizing casters to assist in rotation of the turntable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,929 discloses a turntable having a large, expensive gear for activating the turntable and having radio controlled transmitters and receivers to initiate rotation of the turntable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,977,864 and 2,044,031 disclose examples of vehicle turntables which utilize the power of the vehicle engine, transmitted through the driving wheels of the vehicle to the turntable, to rotate the turntable itself.
The foregoing patents illustrate that there is a need for a simple, easily constructed vehicle turntable which may be readily power operated, but which may also be operated manually to reposition a vehicle in the event of a power failure or an equipment failure with the vehicle in an inconvenient position.